Shopping
A general overview of the best options regarding the buying and selling Inventory Items. If you find any of the affirmations above controversial, you can add your own opinions between parenthesis. It would add more points of view to the player. __TOC__ General advice * Take all the stuff you can find on the road (see the Secrets and collectibles page). * Don't rush for stuff. You can survive with bad stuff (lostone2: at least to a point, remember that you can spend the Sx without worries), you can wait to find better for free. Simon started the devil pass dungeon in Iron armor (of course your first move should be a rush for Lustplate armor). * Don'tbother to buy potions. You can find many (included Goos) and you have skills to heal your group. Even sleeping can do a "Revive" or remove poison. I used 3 antidotes and 2 revival potions so far. * Sell all the gear of categories lower that the one that you're using at the moment (for example, if everybody wears Steel Armor you should sell the Iron ones). * Keep stuff that you can't buy. I have kept Simon starting gear even if it's bad because it's unique (lostone2: seeing that Simon is a practical man, I'm confident that you can sell it). Also true for Slave Collars and Slave Pins (you can't buy either of these). * Keep most accessories (at least one item of each) just in case they can be useful later (for example against a monster without special powers). * Keep one Iron Shield (since it doesn't have an AGI penalty) for Simon (or other characters) just in case. Chapter 1 Forest * Nothing to buy here. Feroholm * Nothing to buy here. Merchant Camp * Consider buying one Steel Sword and one Steel Dagger before the fight in the hall. Only one dagger because Aka will have her custom blade later. * The Potion seller is a crook, don't buy anything there. Stineford A place for your first shopping spree. Remember to do some missions when you're low on cash (for example raiding the slaver's house). Thief in Bar * Buy four Thief Pins before doing the quests: the Stineford's mine or closing the slavers' warehouse (only place you can buy them) very helpful with the Spider dungeon and many other venomous animals. Bear in mine that you can buy them later (in Aram without the 10 % increase). * Buy nothing else here, he's a crook. Jewelry Store * A Mage Hat for Robin before going to the Academy. Armor Shop * A Steel Shield for Simon and a Tower Shield for Hilstara, help a lot during the visit to the infested house. * Ore for Aka. Weapon Shop * A place where you can buy Warrior Pins but no real need to do so. Spare your money here. * Manufacturing Dagger for Aka. Magic Item Shop * Two Mage Rings before fighting in sewers (you can find one free in sewers and use a slave pin for your fourth member Yarra). * Enchantment for Aka's Dagger. Bunny Shop * It is the only place where you can buy a Healer's Ribbon (you won't have access to its inventory in chapter 2). But it isn't an interesting piece of equipment, so I would pass on it (lostone2: I'm undecided in this one.) Red Cape Inn * You can buy all the alcohols here. No usage for now but I bought one of each just in case (lostone2: I don't think that they will be useful at all). Whores (optional) * 500 Sx for the noble one (to maximize Yarra's relationship points). * 100 Sx for the succubus in brothel (it unlocks the possibility to make Qum work in the brothel). Succubus Tower * A butplug for Yarra and/or Qum (great for fighting) and handcuffs for Qum (increase drastically her utility in fight, not for the damage but for the lust stun). * Only place where you can buy handcuffs so far. Yhilin I wouldn't recommend to do any shopping in chapter one there. It's better if you wait until Chapter 2. Outskirt Shops * Nothing remarkable to buy there, but it's the only place where you can sell stuff in Ari-Yhilina. Chapter 2 Yhilin Premium steel * Two Dwarven Helms (so there are three in total: Simon, Hilstara and Aka) and a Drudge sword for Simon (may be useless but since we don't know where he will be send I have stuffed him, you can complete the 0.10.x version with only steel but it's your last chance to equip him). Stineford Magic Shop * if you have invested in the magic shop (you get a 20% discount) buy one Fire staff, one Ice staff and one Thunder staff. If you choose not do so, buy just two of these staffs (for Robin and Altina) and Carina will stay with shining staff. * Personally since I want all my 9 party members to be immune to silence, I also buy 3 Mage Rings there (as of version 0.11.x you can swap equipment between the different groups, but I consider this like cheating). It's one more than needed because for Yarra I like to be able to chose between Mage Pin or Slave Pin. Succubus Village * Some succubus stuff but nothing remarkable or that you need. Megail's Path Equip Hilstara and Carina with Mage Pins and Varia with a Slave Pin (lostone2: another option is to equip the three with Thief Pins, most of the monsters here use Poison attacks). They have plenty of HP and can withstand some rounds under poison but they need their skills to fight. Varia and Carina are should be equipped with Steel Tier for the fights in this section. You will need 20000 Sx for buying the bounty hunter office so you shouldn't spend all your money. To be able to do this investment, you should start with at least 5000 Sx (if you don't want to sell valuable equipment). Yhilin Premium steel * A Drudge Sword for Varia. * If you won a Full Plate Armor during the Orc's attack use it for Hilstara and give the Steel Armor to Varia. Else, just buy an Steel Armor for Varia. Aram Bounty Hunter Office * You can buy Thief's Pin (if you chosen not do it before). At least the price is at 1000 here. * You can buy the office for 20000 Sx. With all this at the end I was around 3000 Sx at the end. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides